Statutory
by derpette-Waffle
Summary: Kurt turned eighteen in September. Blaine turns 17 in October. That leaves a whole month where, legally, Blaine's bed is off limits. But no one told them that. - R&R 3, T for now, M later, KLAINE IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, allowing it to stick in all directions but not really caring for once. He needed to shower, anyway -and go through his regular skin care and personal hygiene- but that could wait. Kurt loved soaring in the morning-after-love-making high that he always felt after a night with Blaine.

It was so much more amazing last night than it had been any other recent time -and all those times were much more than satisfactory. But fate had been kind last night, everyone else in his family's schedules resulting in a coincidental 2 hours when nobody but Kurt (and Blaine) was home. Two hours; two wonderful hours of nothing but sweet kisses and gentle fucking, love deeper than anything either boy had ever felt controlling their every gesture and whisper.

Eventually, he needed to reluctantly get out of bed, donning his satin robe and tying it tight to his body. No one in his family needed to be traumatized by not only his naked body but also by the multitude of bruises left by Blaine's teeth on his skin. These bruises didn't hurt, though. Not like the ones from years of abuse he'd been forced to swallow at school. Those bruises were still there, on his sides and his back where nobody who wasn't trusted to see them could. Those were the bruises that still hurt sometimes, stinging under pressure. But even the most terrible were soothed by the loving carress of Blaine's hands.

A shower, a half hour of moisturization on autopilot, and a bit of cover-up to a bite on his collarbone -applied with a smirk- later, Kurt dressed himself in "home clothes"; his usual fashion sense applied to a more casual outfit. Then down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Nothing like toast after sex, but no bread. Damn.

Kurt opted for a hard-boiled egg instead. Healthier, anyway. While the water was boiling, he couldn't help but wonder what Blaine might be doing right now -his mind always wandered back to his beloved boyfriend.

He let the egg gently plop into the bubbling water, mind now turning to more ideas for Blaine's upcoming bithday celebration. Sure, it was still several weeks away, but Kurt wanted Blaine's 17th birthday to be special. The boy deserved the world, but a surprise party would have to make do for now.

Breakfast passed in peace and eerie silence. Then again, Kurt was the only morning person in the household, but even he didn't get up particularly early this morning. Maybe they had conspired to sleep til noon, letting Kurt fend for himself for -what, an hour?

The doorbell rang, and Kurt sprang up to get it. Maybe Blaine was stopping by for a surprise visit. Of course, Kurt was already in his robe, but he wouldn't be able to let things get too heated.

He turned the knob, irrationally awaiting a greeting of little kisses, and felt an horrible disappointment when there were just two men standing at the door.

"Whatever you're selling, I don't want it." Though salesmen didn't usually come in pairs. Weren't they usually territorial?

"Curtis Hummel?" One of the men asked in a gravelly voice.

Kurt cringed at his own name. It took him a moment to realize why they were probably here, and he scowled. "If you're here to preach to me about the 'error of my illegitimate lifestyle,' trust me, I get enough of that. And no, I'm not converting. And if I were you, I'd realize your own error in believing in the existence of some higher being before you come to realization and are horribly, horribly disappointed."

Both men reached into the inner pockets of their jackets. Kurt's eyes widened as their police badges were revealed. "And you want me why?" he asked carefully, color draining from his face. Kurt had never done anything wrong in his life -okay, he wasn't always the easiest person to get along with, but he only bitched people out in self-defense.

"Put your hands behind your back, sir."

Kurt almost elicited a high-pitched sqeak, but it got caught somewhere in his throat. "W-What? Am I under arrest?"

One of the men latched onto his shoulder and forcefully spun him around. The other grabbed his wrists and shoved them into handcuffs. Kurt tried not to cry out for help.

No, Blaine, we are never trying this out.

"Curtis Hummel, you're under arrest for the statutory rape of Blaine Anderson…"

Statutory what?


	2. Chapter 2

"This is insane, I didn't rape anyone!" Kurt was certainly not about to invoke his so-called right to remain silent, not when the detectives were trying to coax out of him a confession to a crime he absolutely did not commit.

"You're eighteen and had sex with a sixteen-year-old," one of them growled, losing patience that he hadn't had in the first place with the terrified boy. Detective Arnold was a rather heavyset man with a full beard and mustache that looked a bit like he'd had breakfast recently, if the cream cheese on the very tips of the hairs was any indication.

Kurt stared at the table, the cold metal burrowing against his cuff-rawed wrists as his hands clenched and unclenched, anxiety boiling in his mind and numbing his thought process. "Blaine… B-But we've been together for six months, there's nothing wrong with-!"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Detective Morales, a small but sinister woman with an angry twitch in her eye, slammed her hand down on the table, barely missing Kurt's fingertips. "You really think there's nothing wrong with victimizing an underage boy?" he snarled, perfect white teeth grinding.

"I…" This was so unreal. It was like another one of Kurt's nightmares -stemmed of course from years of emotional and occasional physical abuse from his peers, along with various other stresses in his life. He wished desperately that he could just snap his fingers and wake up like he always would -preferably next to his beloved Blaine. Maybe he'd never even left, and both boys had fallen asleep in each other's warm embrace after their wonderful night. Maybe Blaine was trying to wake him up with a sweet kiss or a gentle nudge to his exposed shoulder. He'd like that.

Snap, snap, and snap again, but Kurt was still being interrogated.

Kurt just sat there dumbly, which did not go over well with Morales's temper. Another snap, this time her own manicured fingers in front of the young man's face, and Kurt was snapped back into the real reality, instead of the one he so hoped for right now.

"Again, you had sex with a sixteen-year-old boy," Morales hissed. If Kurt wasn't mature enough to respect authority figures, he probably would've bitch-slapped her then and there. Cop or not, she had no right to get in his face, especially when he still didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

"I just turned eighteen two weeks ago," Kurt ellaborated his own side of the story that he wasn't quite following. He managed to regain his composure for the sake of his own pride. "We've been together for six months. Blaine's only a year younger than me, I don't see what's wrong."

"The legal age of consent is seventeen," Detective Arnold interjected, leaning forward in his chair to look Kurt square in the face. "Blaine Anderson's only sixteen, like you said, meaning he can't consent to intercourse with an adult."

That seriously hit Kurt like a ton of bricks to the throat. For several moments he only stared straight ahead -not at anything- and choked on any words that attempted to escape him. "I… I didn't know…"

"Ignorance of the law is not a defense," Morales sneered. She then turned to Arnold. "You see, Tommy? Kids these days are growing up to be so stupid." Tommy Arnold nodded his agreement.

"I'm not stupid," Kurt protested calmly. He'd been called much worse, so being labelled stupid -though it was really just ignorance- was not nearly bad enough to strike a nerve. "I started taking Government this year. I'm only a senior in high school."

"Then you would've learned basic laws this year, and the penalties." Morales stuck up her nose in contempt. "Statutory rape will get you at least a year in jail, depending on just how many times you decided it'd be a good idea to fuck a child."

Oh god, what was wrong with this woman? She made it sound as if Kurt had commited murder instead of losing his virginity to his -yes, technically underage- boyfriend. He let his eyes wander, anything to avoid eye contact. He normally wasn't afraid to stare people down, but he was in such an insanely horrifying situation that he'd rather not confront anyone until he figured out what he could do. Morales's badge was pinned to the front pocket of his olive green jacket. 'Detective Sonja Morales.' Such a pretty name for such a vicious woman.

Her disgust with him seemed to deepen at that. "Pervert!" she accused, shoving him roughly in the shoulder.

"What? No, I was looking at your badge!" Kurt tried to explain, but losing patient in the judgmental woman himself.

"Oh sure, you screw little girls, too?"

It was Kurt's turn to look disgusted. "First of all, I'm not a pervert. Maybe you should put your badge in a better place if you don't want to give real pervs an excuse to stare at your chest. Second, I don't even play for that team, so don't worry. And third, I've only ever had sex with one person, and that's my boyfriend."

"So you admit your guilt, then, huh?"

"There was never any debate over whether or not Blaine and I had sex. I never did, nor would I ever, deny that, because our time together is beautiful and I've never felt closer to anyone in my life. And would it make a difference if I mentioned that Blaine… you know… topped me…?" He couldn't help but hope it would. He didn't know quite how this 'statutory rape' law worked, but surely Blaine couldn't get in trouble for any of this.

Sonja scoffed. "You people make me sick."

"Because my boyfriend's too young by your laws or because I'm gay in general?"

Her eyes went dark. "That's a pretty serious accusation considering your situation. I may not exactly approve of your so-called 'lifestyle' but I've been in this unit for six years and its never influenced my judgement."  
>Great. A homophobe technically had complete authority over him right now. But in Lima, he wasn't really expecting open-mindedness. He was being accused of a rather serious crime, after all, whether or not he'd meant to commit it.<p>

Detective Arnold left and returned a few minutes later with a donut hanging halfway out of his whiskered lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Float-Flutter-Fly & madsci111 :** All the legal information I get is from Law & Order SVU. I live in New York and here the legal age is 17 regardless. I meant to mention earlier that it was based on that :')  
><strong>ChrisColfersKingdom :<strong> I fixed it, so hopefully it's easier now. Thanks for reading it anyway! :'D

Now heeeeeeeeeeere's Blainers!

* * *

><p>"So what! I'm still a rockstar! I got my rock moves..." Blaine continued to dance and rock out to P!nk as he hopped out of the car, pulling his keys back out to press the button to lock the door. He was always in a good mood after a night with Kurt.<p>

Sometimes, that is, until he got home.

Blaine liked days when he'd get the house to himself after school. Those were the days when he could just blast music and dance in his underwear if he wanted to. But having siblings came with sacrifices, and today was one of those days.

Blaine Anderson was one of three children. His parents were divorced and they shared custody. There wasn't any real contempt between the ex-husband and wife, but there was definitely tension whenever the two were in the same room.

Blaine lived with his dad most of the time now. When he'd gone to Dalton, he mainly live with his mom, who only lived a few minutes away from the school. Mr. Anderson lived in Lima, and although Blaine and his father didn't really see eye-to-eye, he needed to move in with him in order to transfer to McKinley High. It was okay, though. Everything he did was for Kurt.

Blaine's older brother Aaron was twenty-four and had moved out before the divorce. He lived in Pennsylvania with his girlfriend or something. Blaine didn't see him much.

Blaine's younger sister Janine was thirteen and lived with their mother three weeks out of the month.

Unfortunately for Blaine, this was the week Janine was staying at his house. He liked Janine and all, but little sisters tended to get annoying after a few days.

And when he got into the living room, there she was, scrolling through Facebook on her iPhone. "Hey, B," she greeted.

Blaine smiled and nodded, plopping down next to her. He rarely saw his siter anymore, he might as well try to bond with her while she was here. "What's up, little sis?"

"Just checking my Facebook. Hey, do you know why our phone's call history had 911?"

Blaine scrunched his triangular eyebrows together, thinking as to why that could possibly be. "No... Did you ask Dad?"

"He said something about having to report a crime or something." She didn't seem all that interested, but Blaine was now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad, it's Blaine. Um, what's this about a crime you reported?"

"I know of a case of statutory rape, and I needed the culprit to get what he deserved. He needs to be put in jail, so he can't do it again."

Blaine's eyes widened. He didn't really know what statutory rape was, but who could possibly have done that? Blaine didn't think he knew any potential criminals, and couldn't imagine his family would associate with one.

"Who?"

"Your... _boyfriend_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to give my loyal readers an update *heart* REVIEWS HASTEN UPDATES :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt paced anxiously in the cell, the only way he could think of to keep himself from breaking under the stress. He was still just trying to fathom why he'd been arrested in the first place. Blaine was only a little more than a year younger than him -only by a month, in fact- why was it so harmful for them to be sexually engaged with each other when it was really love? Not to mention it had been Blaine's idea in the first place.<p>

The man in the corner of the barred enclosure sent him another look that made Kurt want to vomit on the spot. There weren't many holding cells at the precinct of a small town like Lima, and Kurt would be spending the night in here with a convicted rapist who'd been out on parole for two months before violating the terms of his release. (Morales had made plenty sure to keep him well aware of the potential danger he was in, and that she'd be turning a blind eye on it.)

Kurt couldn't stand looking at him so he just turned away, facing the world outside the bars. He watched through tear-clouded eyes as policemen came and went, in and out of the room, and people at desks filled out paperwork and a few officers were on the phones with 911 operators who just received calls from hysterical people.

Kurt brought one arm up across his chest and his free hand up to his mouth to bite down onthe pad of his thumb. It was a nervous habit he knew he needed to break, but tonight would not be the night for that. He didn't belong here. He didn't belong here and he wanted to go home. Had anyone even called his parents? Did they so much as notice he was gone? It wasn't unlike Kurt to make long unplanned visits to Blaine's house, maybe they assumed he was there.

He didn't hear the man coming up behind him. He froze when he felt the large hand on his waist, stroking down his side, down to his hip and gripping it. It was only a light squeeze, but it still made Kurt yelp.

One officer was seated about ten feet away, feet up on the desk and face buried in a newspaper. He heard the squeak and looked up. "Barry, knock it off," he scolded before returning to whatever article he was reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it's short, I just wanted to get something in today :'(**

* * *

><p>Blaine gripped the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white as anxious adrenaline shot through him. How could his father have his Kurt arrested? Sure, maybe Mr. Anderson didn't approve of his son's sexuality, but to put the boyfriend in jail? Blaine could only hope the Lima police were smart enough to see through this. Ethan Anderson wouldn't give a damn if Blaine was dating a woman eighteen or forty, as long as she was of the female nature.<p>

Blaine parked his car haphazardly in a towaway zone in front of the police station. Maybe his car would be gone by the time he got back out, but at least he'd know where it was. He didn't know where Kurt was, and that was infinitely more important. He didn't even bother remembering his keys. He had a nice car, but not so nice that someone would get the idea to steal it before a towtruck got to it first.

Coincidentally, it was Detective Arnold -stepping out for a bite to eat- that stopped Blaine from just storming into the precinct. As the boy was about to storm in, he held his arm out to block him. "Woah, woah, kid, where you in such a rush to?" He bit into a ham and cheese croissant. Blaine cringed but ignored it.

"I-.. I think my boyfriend was falsely arrested." In Lima, Ohio, there was a certain danger to admitting to someone that you're in a relationship with someone of the same gender, but Blaine wasn't about to keep a toe in the closet just to keep the homophobes thinking they'd won. Blaine Anderson was out and proud and there was no changing that, no matter how much his father wished it to. "My father filed a false complaint about statutory rape... He's wrong!"

Detective Arnold thought for a moment, forgetting bits of his work today during his lunch break. Then it slowly started to hit him. "Eighteen-year-old girly boy?"

Blaine twitched. "He's not girly, he's the strongest man I know." Okay, 'man' was the wrong word to use in the current situation, but it seemed to fly over Arnold's scruffy little head.

He nodded. "Come on, he's in the brig."


	6. Chapter 6

Barry had been moved to another cell, thank god, blowing Kurt a sneery kiss as he was pulled away by two bored-looking officers. Kurt sighed deeply in relief and slumped against the bars, the cool metal pressing through his shirt and making his shoulder ache. Nine hours he'd been here already. Nine grewling hours without the slightest idea who had put him here in the first place. He sank to the floor, lean thighs pulled to his chest, burying his face into his knees so no one could see the tears of frustration and fear. Would they really put him in jail?

Blaine spotted his boyfriend immediately. "Kurt!" he shouted, running over to the cage his beloved was being wrongfully kept in. Kurt jumped at the oh-so familiar voice, springing up to the bars, knowing exactly who had come to his rescue. "Blaine!" he shouted back as the shorter male sprinted over. He took in Kurt's tear-streaked face and reached a hand between the bars to tenderly cradle his cheek in his palm. Kurt in return gratefully leaned into his touch, instantly comforted.

"Baby..." Blaine shook his head and reached his other arm through the iron columns to take Kurt's hand in his. "Baby, I'm gonna get you out of here. Don't worry, I'll tell them it was all just a misunderstanding." Rather, an vindictive ploy under the guise of just vengeance. But he wouldn't tell Kurt about that: he didn't need to know that his boyfriend's father had wanted him in prison. He brought their hands up to the bars and gently kissed Kurt's fingers through the slot.

Kurt nodded, not that he believed it, but he wanted to keep Blaine happy and confident. Though, really, maybe if they heard it from the perceived victim rather than the alleged perpetrator, the officers would finally believe it and Kurt wouldn't be going to jail after all. He could only hope. "Okay..."

Blaine smiled and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Okay. I'm gonna go find the person in charge. There's no way this is any more than a misunderstanding."


End file.
